Vinpo Pocam
"A Republic Trooper? Thank god, I need your help!" --Vinpo to Rex Vinpo Pocam was a seventeen year old Twi-lek from a rich family born on Ryloth. They had many displays, such as a Jedi Starfighter in front of their home. In 22 BBY, the beginning of the Clone Wars, droids infiltrated the house killing the whole family, suck as his Mother, older brother, and his pet. The only survivors were his father, and his fifteen year old brother. They all went through the secret exit that lead a mile away. Before they all walked through the door of the exit, Father had grabbed the family Scythe and lead the way. They ran about a mile and exited into a whasteland, then tracked down. There was a seperatist nuclear bomb that only Pocam survived. Pocam spotted a rock. It had a hole in it and descovered it was a cave. The younger child's foot got stuck and the father was trying to take him out. Father had given Vinpo his scythe and said, "Use it wisely!" Vinpo jumped into the small cave and kept running to the dead end. His father and brother didn't make it. Journals 1: Ryloth After leaving the cave, Pocam only seen bones... the remains of his father and Brother. Vinpo went to the nearest republic outpost. On his way, he suddenly seen red blaster bolts heading his way. Pocam suddenly dodged the bolts and ran for his life. He reached a place, with people wearing the same, white and yellow outfit. He knew they were republic Soldiers. Pocam accidently ran into a person wearing robes. He knew who he was... A Jedi. He asked the Jedi for a ship, and the Jedi said, "On one condition... You must take all these credits back to the Jedi Temple and give the Chansellor this this message. From there, He will give you a ship." Pocam did what the Jedi did, but still agreed to do the mission. The Jedi said again, "To get to coruscant, you must get in the gunship south of here." Pocam took the credits and the message, but still got shot at. He decided to take his Scythe and destroy the droids with it. Pocam reaches the gunship ten minutes later. Pocam tells the Pilot of his mission, and gets in the ship. The ship flies away to coruscant later on. Journals 2: Coruscant Pocam visits the Jedi Temple. He though to himself, Theres Jedi Everywere. Vinpo talked to Clone Commander Stone. The Commander and his men led the confused Twi-lek to the Chansellor's room. There were Senators sitting on Couches, and in the middle of all of them, Vinpo seen an old man in red robes. The old man spoke out to him, saying, "I have been expecting you, young friend. I am sorry about your family, I will send soldiers out looking for their remains." Pocam stood there, silently. He responded, "Thank you, sir. I will do any mission you need." The chansellor looked at the boy, and said, "After this day, You will go your own way. You can live your life like a citizen." Pocam then said, "Can I join the Army?" The old man glared at the Soldiers, telling them "Take of your helmets..." Pocam looked at the men, confused. "Their... the same person." Then looked at the chansellor and said, "Nevermind then. Here, take the Credits... I'll be going my own way now." He handed old man the credits, and gave Pocam some in return. After leaving the Senate Building, Pocam seen more blaster bolts heading towards him. There was another battle. Hundreds of clones ran out of the Building, doging and blasting back. A troop in blue armor was holding two mini blasters, and looked back at Pocam. He handed him one of his blasters and said, "Use it wisely." Pocam started running back into the building. He was running back into the Chansellor's room and started yelling, "Theres a battle going on out there!!!!!" The old man looked, and said "I know, Get to our hangar, we will need trained men here." Pocam follows orders and runs to the Hanger. He gets in a small Umbaran ship and flies, lightly bumping into walls. Vinpo gets the controlls and flies over the battles. Suddenly, he can see the battle below him, then starts firing cannons to the ground. The ship suddenly flies away. He lands on Kynachi after many days. Journals 3: Kynachi Pocam lands on a small planet known as Kynachi. His ship stopped working, because he landed in a rainy swamp. Vinpo descovers a small ship, that was turned into a resturaunt. He walks into the ship and meets Lalo Gunn, a golden haired female. She gives him food and drinks and tells him about a new Hangar. He leaves the resturaunt and walks the direction Gunn told him. Pocam descovers a hangar with many ship types in it. A small droid walks toward Pocam and speaks to him. The droid's name was "NO-8OT". Suddenly, Pocam buys an expensive ship with the 1,000,000 credits he took fromhis own safe. His parents had billions, but there was no time. Suddenly, there were many bolts coming towards him, and destroys the Hangar. Pocam and the droid run into the ship and flies away. Jounals 4: Ice Berg III Pocam contacts the chancellor about the attack. "I will send a Jedi Master from that world to go there." says the old man. "I need you to do one more thing, Help Jedi Master Plo-koon and the other Jedi and Clones on Ice Berg III. Pocam then brings the ship to Ice Berg III and helps the Jedi. Pocam then became a hero of the 104th. The End Till the end of the Clone Wars, Pocam was trying to live his life as a citizen of the galaxy, and also fought on distant worlds with NO-8OT for survival. After the end of the Clone Wars, Pocam went back to his home on Ryloth to live his life. He married a woman and had a child, who was in the Allience to restore the Republic. Wile Vinpo's Son, Antho Pocam, was in the Rebellion, Vinpo and his wife were living their life at home. Antho Pocam Antho was the Son of Vinpo Pocam. During his tenth Birthday, he was given NO-8OT and during his twelvth Birthday, he was given his own Holophone. Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Leader Category:Twi'leks Category:Member